Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ, 'Gojira') is known as the King of the Monsters. He first appeared in Godzilla, produced by Toho Company Ltd. To date, Toho has produced twenty eight Godzilla films. In 1998, TriStar Pictures produced a remake, set in New York City. The film's name was simply "Godzilla"; however, the monster that starred in this film (also known as Zilla(Which led to Godzilla the series that stared Godzilla(Zilla Jr.))) had been completely redesigned and did not closely resemble Godzilla's exquisite image. Godzilla is a gigantic mutant dinosaur, transformed from the fallout of an atomic bomb test. As the Godzilla series continued, Godzilla was developed as a character, and became something of an anti-hero. Godzilla's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. As his heigth has bean from 50m to 150m. In the Japanese films, Godzilla was depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy (usually) charcoal grey scales, a long powerful tail, and bone colored dorsal plates shaped like maple leaves. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of a Tyrannosaurus, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. 'Origins ' Godzilla was a Godzillassaurus a dinosaur species that survived the extinction of the dinosaurs his home was in Lagos Island. It was 12 meters high, 20 meters long and 60 tonnes in weight. On August 6, 1944 in the Pacific conflict of World War 2, at 8:15 pm, the American Hydrogen bomb tests in the Pacific Ocean and began the bomb exploded, when radiation arrived in Lagos Island, Godzillassauro became mutant and transformed themselves in Kaiju known Godzilla. It was gigantic, 50 meters high, 100 meters long and 20,000 metric tons, gained super powers force, radioactive atomic breath, regeneration and a very thick skin, after the Hydrogen America bomb he was in hibernation for nine years. Godzilla Have Grin 'Films' Godzilla 1954 Sleep in 1954 woke and swam in the sea, on the road attacked a Japanese fishing boat Eiko-Maru near Odo Island and sank it, he saw a rescue boat Bingo-Maru coming to investigate and he attacked it with Atomic Breath and sank as Eiko-Maru catching some humans. Evening came to Odo Island Godzilla causaning destruction picking one chopper, 17 houses and kiling nine human, 12 cows and 8 pigs. In day Godzilla emerges with his head over the hill on the island and roaring to the humans making them flee in panic, saw Emiko Yamane and roared to her after they fleeing Godzilla down the island and went to the ocean leaving their footprints. In Night Godzilla rises suddenly on the Tokyo bay in front of a political vessel causing panic to humans, with a minute Godzilla falls back into the ocean, but her brief appearance causes panic throughout the country. The next night, Godzilla appears off the Tokyo Bay Japanese soldiers tried to stop him with guns but had no effect and entered the city, within the city began to cause destruction, Godzilla walking towards the railway line destroying everything passage, when there came a train came in and hit Godzilla on his foot causing the train down, angry Godzilla fell and grabbed a rail train with his mouth and the pro-amandou other rails, the rails and stepped forward to continuing destruction. Godzilla hit the two train bridges grabbed the bridge and left to right amandou bridge smashing the left bridge he still has his tail but the bridge did not fall right, Godzilla went away leaving a human pro roaring town destroyed Tokyo. Attack of the Kaiju was relatively short, had caused much destruction and victims. The next night Godzilla appears in Tokyo Bay again, when he came to earth as he walked he knew that humans were preparing to attack, the Kaiju was towards the giant electric fence 50,000 volts, when Godzilla was looking one human activated it when he received the sign on the side of the fence he was when Godzilla touched it began to feel the electricity and the firing of guns and cannons from the Japanese army but had no pain or effect. During the attack Godzilla breaks the high voltage wires of the fence and lay down two pots of electric fence, took shots of the guns in the tail but no pain he brought down the third fence post, Godzilla continued to receive the shots of guns but no effect it uses the atomic breath 2 electric melting pots, launches roared, Godzilla went and entered the city causing panic he launched again doing the atomic breath houses in flames, was walking to the side of the flames, stopped and launched the atomic breath to other houses making them ablaze along with some humans. Godzilla continued to release the Atomic Breath for more homes making them ablaze when firefighters heard cars approaching he launched the Atomic Breath for deposits causing them to explode and cars firefighters desiquilibrarem up colliding with one another to store dobresar is getting to roll and fall into a hole. Godzilla destroying homes continued to move forward with some humans when advancing Japanese tanks arrived and fired at him but useless, Godzilla roared angry was beginning to advance towards them when the tanks began to flee his Atomic Breath Godzilla launched for road-making in the flames and go towards the tanks trapping them Godzilla continued to advance, he arrived at a building roaring doing the Japanese police to flee he launched the Atomic Breath pro police car causing it to explode with two Japanese policemen inside. With the city ablaze Godzilla continued to use the Atomic Breath for making her a tower in flames and falls it, he continued forward, roared and looked at the birds, gave his tail a warehouse and pushed a building and giving with foot smashing it together with the other buildings he stopped next to a building and launched the Breath Atomic clock for the building making it ablaze with a family. Godzilla roared causing humans to flee to the underground station Kaiju roared angry when he heard the clock roared to play two more times and lay down to watch over the entrance to metro station with humans who had turned up to see. Godzilla continued progress in the city after Owari-Ginza, Shinbashi, Ginza, Chiba and Shihabara stay on fire when he stepped on a bridge wore a hole he was doing towards a train station, when there came the Kaiju been looking and stepped a bridge with two train lines roaring angry when he felt the power generation has with the tail making a hole in a building then lay down a bridge with a train stopped and went forward when he launched the Atomic Breath for a street in the making flames. He laid a building where the military were Godzilla destroying half across the Capital, Godzilla was towards the TV Tower roared when he saw the flashing lights he roared angrily and approached increasingly, the Kaiju grabbed the tower with his mouth making -a fall with a reporter and his team on two houses. After a time Tokyo is ablaze Godzilla was pro river towards a bridge he grabbed and threw her down causing a wave suddenly a squadron of planes appears and begins firing several misses on Godzilla as he walked to the sea he still raised his arm during the attack missiles all failed and he went to the ocean floor leaving the city in ruins, thousands humans are dead, dying or wounded. The next day Godzilla was resting on Tokyo Bay, he awoke and stood up, the Kaiju was walking slowly around the bottom of the ocean without knowing the two divers Ogata and Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, was approaching them when they were away, Godzilla continued walking, he was up to some rocks, continued to rise during the Ogata was rising to the surface getting Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. Atop the Kaiju was walking to go towards him, was very close to him when his foot landed began to feel the effects of the Oxygen Destroyer a much more powerful device than nuclear weapons created by Dr. Daisuke Serizawa have activated it, Godzilla screaming in pain walking in circles in the deep ocean, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa committed suicide so that the Oxygen Destroyer was not done again. Godzilla was in pain when he came to the surface looked human pro lacing one end and was roaring to the back again, descending at a high speed when he reached the bottom lay the rocks shaking in pain he still raised his right arm a bit and landed the rock the Oxygen Destroyer continued to work doing the Godzilla skeleton. While Godzilla has stayed in skeleton, tests Hydrogénio American bombs in the Pacific Ocean continued and a second Godzilla appeared. Parents Tai Kamiya (Godzilla's Father) Sora Takenouchi (Godzilla's Mother) GodzillaClan Sister Regina Nakajima/CureQueen (DokiDoki Precure) GrandFather Godzilla (2014) Human Form Gray Hair Black Eyes Tai's Goggles Sir Daniel Fortesque Ciel Madness Returns Captain Jack Sparrow Kagome in Wonderland Power Animal Elephant Tyrannnosaurus Rex Dragon Lion Voice Actor Tony Oliver 1984 Matthew Kermit Miller 1985 2000 2001 2002 Scott Mcneil and Randall Duk Kim 2002 Todd Haberkorn 2002 and 2003 Kevin Miller 2004 Robin Shou Category:I love Godzilla and Friens godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Earth Defenders Category:Daikaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Dragons Category:Sea Monsters Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Godzilla